


【卜岳】小孩

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【卜岳】小孩

还未到夏天，天气就已经极度闷热。岳明辉推门迈步钻进久违的夜店，T恤的后背被汗湿透，顶着纹身起了一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩，店里很足的冷气吹得他一个哆嗦。十点过后的夜店已经拥挤万分，闪烁的灯转动着，吧台边的位置都挤了一堆百无聊赖的人。他们大声说着话，捏着酒杯，却被一刻未停的背景音乐压下了七八分。岳明辉侧头看了看身后，有些艰难地从人群里扯出个昏头昏脑的男孩。

娄滋博，虽说做事有时笨手笨脚，关键时刻却总能出色地跳完全场。十八岁成人礼总要有点庆祝成分，挨不住娄滋博的催促，岳明辉决定带这孩子来这里多灌点儿酒，醉了就丢回去，自己也好早些回家。

娄滋博从没来过这种地方，在一群人中间挤来挤去的感觉让他有些不舒服。好不容易跟着岳明辉摸着吧台靠过去，面对调酒师推开的花里胡哨的酒单又开始犯愁，他小心翼翼地抬头看了一眼驾轻就熟要酒的岳明辉，垂下头继续研究有些晦涩难懂的酒单。

“我请你啊，小弟弟。”

甜甜糯糯的声音响起，夹带着若有若无的香味儿，娄滋博下意识抬头注视来源地，脸腾得红了一片。长卷发搭在肩头，Alice饶有兴趣地盯着面前的小孩儿，指甲轻轻敲打着玻璃酒杯外溢出的水雾。小萝卜头哪见过这阵仗，紧张地结结巴巴，没说出一句完整的话。一只手从他肩头那侧伸过来，半杯酒液晃晃荡荡放在他面前，震得吧台都有些发抖。

“我请你吧。”

岳明辉露出那副一贯的笑容，帮娄滋博挡过，视线落在Alice身上时有些飘忽。Alice也只是淡淡的笑起来，修长手指盖上岳明辉的，顺着手腕一直勾着摸到指尖。

“好啊，帅哥。”

岳明辉还没来得及开口，吧台另头就炸了锅。他条件反射侧头去看，他家的小祖宗就站在那儿，试图跟那个阻拦他的酒保讲道理，那酒保看来脾气爆的很，酒瓶抡到半空还没落下来。

把手抽回来几乎是一瞬间的事，苦艾酒晃晃荡荡溅上手背，岳明辉推开人群快步走过去，一把把卜凡拉到身后，冲着酒保提高声音讲道理，大有要把那半瓶伏特加敲在他脑袋上的意思。

卜凡有点儿懵。

酒保仿佛也认出面前这个纹着花臂的男人不好惹，自认倒霉地怂巴巴退回吧台。岳明辉抬头去看身后的卜凡，后者却只是眨眨眼，冲他笑起来。

“哥，你喜欢小孩子吗？”

“什么？”

岳明辉皱了皱眉，这才注意到一直紧张兮兮的娄滋博，他这会儿正被Alice搂着，求助一般往这边看。再抬头去看卜凡，他正心不在焉地去整理岳明辉的衣角。

“那我们生一个呗。”

“……什么？”

岳明辉被卜凡压在酒吧卫生间隔间里时，大脑运转速度依旧慢的要命。他的弟弟正忙着扒掉他的衣服，后背挨上门板，卜凡便挤进他双腿间，飞快解开他的牛仔裤纽扣拉下拉链。

有点不对劲，怎么就变成这样了呢。

湿热亲吻顺着岳明辉的下巴往下磨蹭，在脖颈处毫不留面子地落下一个又一个清晰无比的吻痕。卜凡报复心一向强烈，一想到岳明辉如此护着那小子，还跟女人调情，火一直冲到脑袋上，脸颊红扑扑的。

要不是李洋告诉他岳明辉在这里，他还在家里等人回来呢。

这么想着嘴上的动作就重了些，岳明辉呼吸急促起来，想要伸手去推卜凡的脑袋，卜凡有些烦躁地吼他，用口袋里塞着的那条红色长丝巾捆紧了岳明辉的手腕。

岳明辉越发慌乱起来，卜凡从没在公共场合这么乱来过，正要张口拒绝，隔壁隔间的门有了响动。

卜凡脸上依旧挂着笑，冲岳明辉比了个噤声的手势。随后就隔着内裤用力捏岳明辉的屁股，岳明辉拼命忍耐咬住嘴唇，才没发出什么几乎脱口而出的奇怪响声。他的哥哥就这点好，有分寸，明事理。一根手指拨开内裤按上后穴，岳明辉的腰身都绷紧了，拼命摇头，门板被撞出细微声响。

可卜凡看上去铁了心要在这里做。隔壁人还没有出去，一低头就能看到四只脚，这也丝毫不影响。摸进紧热肠道时卜凡并没有给岳明辉很长的适应时间，第二根第三根仿佛接着顶入，扩张极快，又不留情面地狠狠按着岳明辉的前列腺。

这太过了。岳明辉忍耐着呜咽，弟弟仿佛被惹急了一般持续刺激他的敏感处，阴茎很快勃起，贴着卜凡的手臂来回磨蹭。

隔壁的男人还没走，岳明辉能听到他撒尿的声音，还有心不在焉的口哨声。神经紧绷时快感总是加倍，他用口型哀求卜凡，卜凡却已经把第四根手指一起塞了进去，湿热肠液溢出弄湿了手指，前列腺被反复压碾，岳明辉的腰高抬着，双手被捆得结实压在门板上，快要站不住。

冲水声终于响起，在脚步声离开厕所时岳明辉终于忍不住叫出来。他哀求着卜凡，性器翘起贴着小腹，一副渴望的模样。卜凡只是解了个裤裆，勃起性器擦着自己哥哥的大腿往上，抽出手指紧接着把龟头塞进去，扶着岳明辉的腰往前顶。

岳明辉被弄得失了魂，勃起阴茎塞进来的刹那就射出来。大腿肌肉发着抖精液射出，溅上卜凡的衣服下摆，一片狼藉。卜凡并没有因此而有过多反应，他那根东西正埋在哥哥的屁股里，高潮过后的绞紧他只能努力转移注意力才能阻止自己也跟着射出来。

卜凡低下头去吻岳明辉，湿热嘴唇相触碰舌尖滚烫地发着抖纠缠，岳明辉很少这么脆弱。终于被解开双手的他狠狠抱着卜凡的肩膀，颤抖着，呜咽着，小声恳求着。

“不行，不行凡子，太爽了，太大了……”

卜凡开始动了。阴茎每次插入都埋进深处，他伸手抬起岳明辉的一条大腿压开，全然不顾哥哥的呻吟，而那条长腿又缠上卜凡的腰身，岳明辉在此时格外黏人，一声叠一声地唤着凡子，直到带上哭腔。

俯身贴过去舔哥哥耳朵的坏小孩，一边把玩湿漉漉半硬的阴茎，一边黏着前列腺不放，气息不断灌进岳明辉的耳朵。

“哥哥，我射里面让你怀孕好不好？”

“这样我们就会有孩子了。”

“我还可以吃你的奶，哥哥……”

近乎撒娇的语气让岳明辉有些招架不住，大脑嗡鸣着腰胯不停发抖抬高，稀薄精液还是射在卜凡的手心里。随着岳明辉的高潮，卜凡再把性器往里送了送，滚烫精液就灌进岳明辉深处——正如他说的那样。

或许会怀孕呢，岳明辉迷迷糊糊地想。

娄滋博有些着急，一个劲往厕所望。Alice只是了然地晃了晃酒杯，扬声给刚成年的小萝卜头加一杯草莓特调。

还是不要打扰他们为妙。


End file.
